


you won't ever have to sleep alone

by caimani



Series: lucky people, you and me [4]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Established Relationship, Multi, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimani/pseuds/caimani
Summary: Awsten is kind of protective over his witch boyfriends. Even against things that he can't really do much about.





	you won't ever have to sleep alone

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr [here](http://caimani.tumblr.com/post/181573900503/you-wont-ever-have-to-sleep-alone)  
> this takes place before the rest of the series, but it's more fun to read the other parts first

It wasn’t until Awsten met and decided to live with Geoff and Otto that he realized how… fragile humans are. No, he knew that before Geoff and Otto, since he would drop humans into the chasm all the time and make them trip on rocks and roots along the way. 

But it’s not fun when it’s a human he likes.

Geoff especially seems prone to damaging his body. It’s annoying, especially because he’s the one who’s better at the kind of magic that fixes human damages. It was actually pretty scary a couple months ago, when Geoff was affected by some kind of human plague. He was in bed for days, coughing weakly while Awsten hovered at his side, refusing to leave and hoping his magical presence would help in some way. Geoff got better, but it wasn’t an experience Awsten wanted to repeat.

Otto is a bit better at taking care of himself, but whenever something happens to him, he brushes it off and says it’s nothing.

“That’s not nothing!” Awsten says one day, turning into his will-o-wisp form and flying around Otto’s head in frustration. He bumps forcefully into Otto, and then feels bad when his human winces in pain.

“It’ll get better, Awsten, it’s just a scrape,” Otto says and just covers his bleeding hand with some leafy stuff and a piece of cloth. 

Awsten turns back into his human form and tries to drag Otto to his room. “You need to rest to get better.”

“No, this isn’t a sickness, I’ll be fine,” Otto says. 

“Rest!” Awsten demands.

Geoff, sitting on Otto’s other side, finally speaks up. “You could use some rest, Otto.” he says. “Can’t really do much with your hand like that anyway.”

“See!” Awsten says, finally pulling Otto up onto his feet. “Come on!”

Otto groans but finally gets up. “Fine,” he says. “This isn’t necessary, though.”

“Yes it is,” Awsten says. “Get better. Then you can do stuff with me once you’re fixed.” He loves going out into the forest and doing cool magic with Otto. Otto’s magic is amazing— like nothing Awsten’s ever seen or felt before. He’d love to find some kind of powerful magic artifact to increase Otto’s magic power, but it might take some time tracking down the perfect thing. Awsten has some ideas… 

“Healed,” Geoff corrects.

“Yeah,” Awsten says, his mind returning to the important thing: getting Otto to sleep to fix his human damage. He leads Otto to his room, where Otto drops onto his bed with a sigh. 

Awsten smiles down at Otto. 

“Are you just going to watch me all evening?” Otto says.

“Yes,” Awsten says. “Go ahead and sleep. I’ll be right here when you wake up. I promise I won’t go anywhere.”

“Aw, that’s sweet,” Geoff says from the open door.

“Go away Geoff,” Otto groans, rolling over on his side.

Awsten turns back into his will-o-wisp form to hover next to Otto. He made a promise and he’s going to keep it.


End file.
